


Amour Arrangé

by Xoyaoixo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emperor Sakata, F/M, Fem hijikata, General Tenko, I Don't Even Know, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Pervert gintoki, Semi-Public Sex, submissive Tenko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoyaoixo/pseuds/Xoyaoixo
Summary: Gintoki Sakata is next in line for the throne without a bride the emperor arranges a marriage between general Tenko and prince Sakata.





	1. chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Have posted the Link down below of how She looks & her uniform also keep in mind Tenko is shorter than the average Alpha Female about 5"4 while prince Sakata is around 6"1
> 
>  
> 
> https://pin.it/wgehi6ettzv2o7

  

* * *

 

 

 The court was in a total chaos of how the officials were arguing about a simple matter. They basically turned the court into an upside-down mess. 

 

The emperor alongside the empress turned a deaf ear for they didn't want to be involved in such a silly matter. they were too old for all of this, yet he still had his own responsibility for managing a country. And here they are, arguing about someone who is fit to rule the powerful country

 

One of the officials gritted his teeth, _"Your majesty, please consider not making Lady Tenko as our Empress. She's too young and far more compatible with her position as vice general. "_

 

The officials next to him was holding back, disgusted with his opinion _"even though the qualifications denied her birthright, but that didn't stop her from showing such Great strength to for us "._

 

 _"Even if you let young Lord Sakata prove his abilities, I'm sure we will expecting the same result_ ." 

 

_"But, your majesty. We all knew about Lord Sakata who often spends his days in the brothel while General Tenko led our armies into the battle!"_

 

Things were turning like hell in the court. The emperor nearly cursed at the scene, but A messenger walking in managed to stop him from doing so and so does the other officials.

 

_"Your majesty, General Tenko is here"._

 

The closed doors were now open and all eyes were set on a cold and unfeeling woman in front of them. She was emanating such a killer aura that makes all the officials shivering at only age 17.

 

Her appearances were yet to be simple today. She wore her usual uniform with Crimson earings. Her face was covered with a single transparent black mask that matches with her enchanting dark blue eyes perfectly.

 

She may be an omega but her physique doesn’t necessarily fit into the ideal omega’s body shape. It was one of the reasons why everyone was actually shocked when She presented as an omega and not an alpha. 

 

The way she moves, it was all majestic and powerful.

 

 " _Your majesty_ ". The way she spoke, tingled the ears of the officials before. They were all trying to be brave enough to look at her, face to face. The empress delighted to see her. She tried to control her enlightenment by coughing a few times.'

 

_"General Tenko, you're back"._

 

 _"Yes, I was curious" she spoke glancing_ _at the faces of the officials and smirked, "I thought that I heard someone was talking about me, so I decided to take a look".   "What a good ear you have"_. The emperor praised, he knows exactly what she means.

 

Emperor Terada smiled " _I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me."_

 

"Of course, My lord ." deciding it was best to just get to the point. "What did you wish to discuss?"

 

The Empress pressed her finger to the edges of her eyes, as though wiping away tears, but her voice was steady when she spoke. "I wished to thank you in person for your intercession with winning the battle. I was not sure if you would come to our aid."

 

"My lady, I will do everything in my power to help you, I promise. "

 

“You have said you are willing to give whatever it takes. As the leaders of your people & Army, you yourselves cannot ask your people to do what you are not willing to do." 

 

 

 _“What are you proposing here? If it is marriage, that is to be expected and if it's my duty to get married and submit to the new alpha king. The alpha takes care of all that is his.”_ She said, barely holding back her anger. 

 

 Stiles looked at the Edo emperor before She spoke, unable to face the Emperor or the Empress as She formed his words. “I am in agreement with Empress Otose,” She was surprised how firm and unwavering her voice sounded.

 

“then... I will need verbal confirmation, Vice-commander.” he pressed, staring Her down.

 

 _“Yes, I, Tenko Toushiro, Vice-commander of the Edo Army, agree to your highness’ condition that I will perform my duties as Wife to lord Sakata and the people & land of Edo_ ” Tenko swore.

 

Emperor Terada gave him a nod and a smile. “Please continue.” and the meeting went on.

 

Empress Otose turned to look at the Vice-commander. “Once my son takes a mate, he will ascend to head Alpha & Emperor status on the upcoming full moon. As of now, I relinquish my power and duties to him. He is our Emperor: our strength, our courage, our voice.”

 

 

“I am older now, and have been waiting to step down for some time,” Emperor Terada explained to both the Frowning Vice-commander and the Smiling Empress. “Gintoki is my Oldest son, and therefore my heir.”

 

“Very well,” the Female leader replied, looking back at other members of the council before turning back to the two emperors.

 

 

"Why don't you go and greet Prince Sakata in the pavilion? I'm sure He will be delighted to see your presence there".

 

"I am quite tired from battle My lord, may I retire for the evening instead? " 

 

 The empress dismissed her and she went to the inner harem To find her closest Friend. It's been a while since They spoke 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining.  It’s a lovely spring day, and in the gardens of Sakata Castle, Tenko lies on her back in the grass, his eyes closed and his face turned up to the warmth.  The weather is beautiful.

 

 

It’s too nice.  On any other day, She would love this weather.  But it feels too good for today.

 

She shifts slightly, drumming her fingers against the grass.  Lying here in the sunlight feels nice too, but it’s not right, because today should not be a good day.  Normally, meditating in the gardens and drowning herself in the tranquility that her magic senses out here, that helps clear her head,

 

She groans, pressing the heels of her hands into her closed eyes until She sees bursts of color, and then sits up.  Mitsuba is soaking up the sunshine next to her, eyes closed and flower crown precariously hanging in her hair, just barely.

 

 

“Are you  _sure you want to do this_?” Mitsuba asks, not opening her eyes.  She sounds… sad.

 

 “I  think so,” She says quietly.  “You know that I can’t go against the emperors' orders, and one who isn’t even from Edo no less. And if I insist on Making you as my own personal Maid, that could easily be taken as an insult to the Sakata's "

 

 “We need the alliance,” Tenko says dully.  “So I have to make sure I marry him.  That’s all there is to it.”

 

 

Smiling sadly she looks over " I guess, plus you will only be in the North Wing, that's not Far Although...Its only for Royalty and their Maids " 

 

 

 Mitsuba sighs softly.  “What do I do when you’re gone?” She asks, just a little bit forlorn.  “I’ve never been in Sakata castle with you ”

 

 

“Well,” Ten laughs softly, “two Weeks is not that long. I will be back before you start to miss me.”

 

“I guess,” Mitsuba says.  “two weeks is a pretty long time to be away from home.”

 

“I know,” Mitsuba says.  He’s silent for a moment.  “…Doesn’t mean I like it.”

 

Tenko huffs out a dry laugh.  “Me neither.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. chapitre  2

* * *

 

 

 Feeling A finger poke her face she slightly shifts in her Sleep _" Tenko-Chan...Tenko-Chan, it's time for Training unless your busy dreaming about your Prince charming"_ Groaning in annoyance she instantly recognizes the annoying voice belong to Okita Sougo 

 

_"Shut up, I'm coming " She spoke, Irritated while swatting his Hands away from her before Standing up realizing she's still outside and Mitsuba is nowhere to be seen assuming she went back to work Tenko follows Okita._

  

_upon reaching the field she notices practice as Already started without her which is oddly strange considering she always starts it. Walking closer She notices someone oddly familiar beside Commander Koudou leading practice._

 

Shouting as she walks forward, Ignoring Koudou Silently pleading her to stop "  _Who the hell do you think you are? I lead Training, this is my Men to Train"_

  

_Amused, Gintoki looks down at her Continuing Practicing with his Sword before Ignoring her_

 

_Grabbing her sword she stops his from Moving to put her Sword underneath his blocking anymore Movement " You didn't hear me? I said I lead this Team, Get in Line with everyone else "_

 

_Smiling, he swings his hand around instantly grabbing her wrist pulling it above her Head " Oi, Nice to meet you and you are? "_

 

_Flustered, She swings her Leg around Aiming to hit him in the stomach only for him to grab her Ankle preventing her from moving " Bastard, Let me go this instant or else it's seppuku for you "_

 

_Amused, He swings her around letting go of her leg pulling her back towards him “ I doubt Father would like my Wife making me commit seppuku “ instantly making her eyes go wide_

 

“I’m sorry, My Lord, ” Tenko says again, absurdly, because honestly, even though she’s fucked up enough today already, But she seems to have forgotten how to say literally anything other than apologies.

 

“It’s alright,” he says, waving a hand dismissively while digging his pinky into his nose. “I know I have my fair share of similar instances, really. Since we might end up married, I suppose I can tell you a secret, Vice commander,” and now he smiles mischievously, though Tenko feels like it doesn’t really reach his eyes. “They all call me the Shiroyasha because they assume I don’t really care about anything and I’m skilled in combat, but to be honest, I’m quite excited to be marrying the vice commander .”

 

 “I think I’d like,” Gintoki hums while letting go of her Leg.  “Vice commander.  After Training, would you like to go on a walk?  I saw some of the gardens while looking for Saddaharu earlier, and they were very nice.  I’d love to see more of them, and properly at that.”

  

If Tenko has to marry Prince Sakata, she’ll have to leave her status as vice commander, and everyone and everything she knows and loves, behind. Not only that, but she’ll be leaving them for Gintoki Sakata, the so-called “Prince of Ice”, rumored to be cold and aloof and ruthlessly cunning but also because of his silver Hair a crimson Eyes. She has never met Prince Sakata until now, but she has already agreed to spend her life with this idiot, and all she can think of is how it will be frigid "Alright, back to practice"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After Training, Sakata waits as Tenko answers some message or other, standing in the doorway that leads out into the gardens again.  Tenko is silhouetted by the warm golden light streaming from inside, and Gintoki takes the opportunity to study her some more.

 

"Greetings my fair princess." Lance flourishes with a bow and Tenko flusters. 

 

"Lord Sakata, why the sudden formality? Is that supposed to Woo me?" She asks and Gintoki shrugs. 

 

“I—I officially accepted this proposal,” Tenko mumbles, enthusiasm dampened by apprehension.  She wilts, shoulders slumping as she stares at her feet.  Prince, Sakata might be friendly, but being Empress is going to be very different from Vice-commander.

 

Gintoki looked back at her and smiled, making her cheeks heat up even more. Although his eyes were a cold looking crimson-red, she always saw something warm in them when she had the chance to look at him. It's as if he thought of her with the same fondness she always wanted. Not to mention how dashing he looked in his paladin armor. Whenever he saw her she swore he would stand a little taller, pushing out his chest more to look more proud, more worthy of being The emperor. A maroon cape that covered his right side and was fastened with an ornate buckle on his left. Gintoki looked at her curiously and Tenko blushed, knowing she would have some questions about it. 

 

Gintoki snorts.  “As if we don’t both know you’re going to accept it anyway,” he says, then softens somewhat.  “ Oi, look.  I’m not trying to scare you.  We are in this together, just in case something happens or anyone tries anything.  I doubt they will  _try_ too much, but…”

 

“But I should prepare for the worst-case scenario,” Tenko supplies, nodding silently.

 

Gintoki nods before purposely dropping his handkerchief in front of him.  “Exactly.  So.  Can you try bending over a bit and picking that up? ”

 

“This isn't going to be so bad, I thought this was going to be terrible?” Tenko speaks smiling to herself before bending over picking it up.  “I might as well Enjoy, too.”

 

 _“Alright,”_ Gintoki says while rubbing his Bloody nose.  _“Don’t push yourself too hard, though.  I trust you know your limits.”_

 

Tenko smiles a funny little smile.  Maintaining concentration on their conversation while starting to break down her emotional barriers is difficult, but hopefully, Gintoki won’t notice if she answers a split second too late.  “I will, don’t worry.  I’m, um, was hoping to actually go out for  lunch with you.”  before standing up, smile faltering once she notices his Bloody nose and his Gaze on her Breast

 

 _" You pervert, I can't believe I actually thought you were Different "_ She shouts before Swinging her Leg aiming for his Face only for it to be Blocked once Again " _What the hell, were you looking at huh?"_

 

 _" Me? your outfit is the problem."_ He speaks moving back once her fist comes close to his Face "  _Your outfit is to Reveling"_

 

 

 _"Only to perverts like you, I'm Leaving bastard. "_ She mumbles, barely only in her Anger "Stupid, Idiotic perm bastard"

 

 

_Taking her scent, he continues while running a hand up her leg earning a shiver  “ Oi, I’m not sure I’m comfortable with you showing this much Ski-“_

 

 

_Blushing, she looks up noticing his eyes full of Lust ” B-bastard .” before bringing her knee up to his Groin pushing him off her onto the Floor Earning a pain-filled moan._

 

_Slamming her foot into his jewels before pushing him back, she smiles pleased with the pain she caused before walking towards her team_

 

 

 “ Oi, Tenko-Chan you’re going to your future chil- “ once again interrupted by her Shoe coming in contact with his face, before falling back onto the ground.

 

She Glares down at him before Stalking off towards her Sleeping chambers.   _Locking her bedroom door, she quickly Gets Ready for Bed before getting under the covers pulling them above her Head._

 

_She grabs her necklace around her neck whispering quietly to herself ” Liar .” Mind clouded with thoughts she thinks about the Idiot before drifting off to sleep_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
